


daddy issue

by SweetWilliam



Category: Edge of Winter (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Judge (2014)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWilliam/pseuds/SweetWilliam
Summary: 汉克在酒吧遇见了一个男孩。





	daddy issue

汉克在酒吧遇见了一个男孩。 

准确来讲，是在酒吧门口。 

这并不是通俗意义上的一场艳遇，即使最后男孩拉着他的手去了镇上的唯一一家高档点的酒店，并在电梯途中他就非自愿地检阅了男孩的腹肌。(汉克必须特别声明这点，非自愿。) 

但他也必须得承认那真是个非常引人注目的画面。有关天使面孔，魔鬼身材之类的真实在线。他仿佛都能听见从监控室传来的一声失控尖叫。 

拉回话题，汉克还是得为自己做个最后辩护。因为首先，他只是散步路过酒吧，在他的事业和家庭都处于一团糟的胶着状态时，他真的没那个和人约炮做爱的闲心，更别提他根本算不上是gay，上次同性性爱还是在大学兄弟会时； 

其次，男孩之所以被称之为男孩，是因为从他的脸和神情上来看实在是太稚嫩了，汉克甚至都不确定他是否真到了合法性交的年龄。

　　而这同样也是男孩不死心地徘徊在酒吧门口的原因，他手里还绝望地挥舞着他的驾照。那表情就像拿破仑挥舞着他的剑一样勇猛，可酒吧守卫就像是俄罗斯的凛冬一样不留情面，他绝不可能放他进去。

　　这场面逗乐了汉克。他放慢脚步 ，充满好奇地打量着还赖在原地不肯放弃的男孩。他的脸上有一种倔强的神情，穿着一件很衬他粉肤棕发的红格子兜帽衫，套在头上的兜帽使得他的浓密的小卷四处乱散，以一种可爱的形式。而他的嘴唇则薄而红，如同鲜润的玫瑰花瓣般闪闪发光。

　　汉克看见他就忍不住心软，这是上了年纪后的通病，无论看哪个楚楚可怜的年轻人都像是注视那个被遗落在时空缝隙中的年轻自己。于是他走上前，好心地朝男孩搭讪，希望能帮上些什么。

　　“或许我能帮你点什么，小孩？你是想进去见人，还只是单纯买酒想找人聊天？”他摆出自己最让信服的长辈面孔，希望能因为好长相而不被对方当成不怀好意的痴汉。

　　男孩望了望他，挑起了一边眉毛，似乎在估量着什么。过了几秒后才开口，他的口音中夹带着一点迷人的伦敦腔调：

　　“不，先生，我不找人。只是单纯想喝杯酒，你懂的，放松心情。鉴于明天有个很讨厌的会面要进行，我只是想喝杯啤酒，然后把这一切抛在脑后。顺带一提，我是布莱德利。”

　　自称布莱德利的男孩截住话头，挺正式地伸出手去想要握住汉克的手，仿佛他在竭力模仿大人们的商务会面。

　　汉克双手抱臂，一动也不动。“不用握手，这只是个小忙。这么说你不打算跳舞，就只想喝几杯啤酒?就这些，是吗？”

　　布莱德利转了转眼珠，透露出一股小孩子常见的狡黠来:"说不准，如果我能进去的话，就会变成只疯狂的松鼠，对着陌生人的舌头大嚼特嚼，"

"不过既然我进不去，"他沧桑地叹了口气，"那也只能降低标准，能喝上两口贝克就谢天谢地啦。"

这男孩明显是个很会探查人心的小坏蛋。汉克在内心暗自评估道，同时也很会对任何人发动他的"狗狗眼"攻击。

"好吧，小子。如果你相信我不是坏人的话，我倒是很愿意和你去别处喝两杯。"汉克边说边走，并没费心回头看那个男孩到底跟没跟上来。

因为这是显而易见的事实。男孩自来熟地将手臂跨上男人的臂弯，冻得通红的手掌钻进汉克的口袋，即使隔着多层布料，那凉意还是冻得汉克一激灵。

他警告地蹬向男孩，却陷入了对方戏谑的焦糖色瞳孔中，"让我猜猜你是哪种坏人，"布莱德利快乐地开口，手臂顺着男人的肌肉分布向上滑动，

"你是那种各个方面都比我大而强硬的坏人，想从一个小鬼身上找点乐子的坏家伙，以提升对现有生活的满意度是不是？"

男孩的手在汉克的口袋中小猫爪子一样挠了挠，"从你抹的发蜡来看你有点太过骄傲，自矜的人可不适合扮演欺骗孩子的人贩子，或者皮条客。"

汉克挑了挑眉，发现自己被预料的意外的准确。"谢谢你的高度评价，孩子。不得不说从你蓬乱的小发卷，还有那不安分的手臂来看，我不得不说，你肯定是个小荡妇。"

他意有所指地暗示了一下他们所连接的肢体部位，意外的发现布莱德利的脸颊在慢慢变红。

"咬我啊，"男孩磕磕绊绊地回了句嘴，然后在接下来的路上一直都很安静，只是绝不肯伸出他的手。汉克有种诡异的感觉，心跳也有点加速。

这不是好兆头。但汉克却也没有把那只小冷手驱逐出境。这种不言自明的暧昧一路上都没被打破，两个人默默地走在夜晚的路上，任微风舒爽地在脸上吹拂而过。

他们的沉默结束在了汉堡王的招牌前，男孩用怀疑的眼神盯着男人，双手抱臂:"如果你是想来快餐连锁里买酒的话，我想你是大错特错了，先生。我昨天来过，美国的快餐店里不供应酒精。"

汉克好笑地戳了下布莱德利的额头，惊奇的发现男孩的皮肤是那么细腻，即使是玩笑性的动作也让他的前额留下一个显眼的红印，好一会才消退:

"这里可不是你们欧洲，小鬼。体面的美国人绝不会在他们神圣的连锁饮食系统里提供酒精的，而我，"他掏出了车钥匙，得意地举起来晃了晃，"我是为了开停在这里的车，车上有你需要的液体面包。"

布莱德利站在原地不动，把眼睛眯地和他的嘴唇一样，变成了一条小缝，"我不上车，你要是个想操我，虐待我的坏人怎么办？除非……"

"除非什么？"汉克没费心搭理男孩，他打开驾驶车门，开始打火启动引擎。

"除非你像电影里演的那个伪装好人的坏男人一样，跪下来顶礼我的脚趾，并且要称呼我为国王殿下。"男孩坏笑着，向前伸出他的左脚。

"水果硬糖，嗯哼？"汉克坐上车子，抬起他的一边眉毛。

"艾伦.佩吉，啊哈。"小男孩冻得通红的脸上，是依旧自鸣得意的表情，"没想到你涉猎的电影还挺广泛，老家伙。"

"而我也没想到你反客为主的速度有这么迅猛，小无赖"，汉克拉了下档，

"听着，要不你上来，我带着你和你想要啤酒偷渡到你的酒店房间里，要不我直接回家做个晚祷告然后睡觉。没别的花样，听懂了吗？"

男人说完就作势要关上车门，结果迎来一个饿虎下山的猛扑。男孩的手掌笼罩在汉克的腹股沟往下，那股热力和力量的冲击立刻就让他里面的小兄弟扭了扭，这可不是它的错。

"我上！事实上如果你真敢亲吻我的鞋，那我只能转身就走了，"布莱德利在男人身上撑起他自己，向着副驾驶爬去，小屁股的扭动姿势是引人犯罪的频率。

"我最多冒着被操被抢劫的风险，"男孩磕磕绊绊地坐好，最后伸过来的左脚还被汉克的鞋子勾了一下，"但是我还不打算被真正的变态玩弄。"

"你过关了。"男孩系上安全带，那股颐指气使的态度从没消逝，不知怎么的，汉克逐渐发现这，其实有点迷人，"关上车门我们走，这里冷死个人。"

汉克又上下打量了下副驾驶位上人的侧脸，没再接什么精妙绝伦的讽刺，他开始倒车上路。

同样游移不定的眼神出现在旅馆里，这实在是个小镇，小到汉克觉得虽然自己早前离开家乡的二十多年几乎毫无意义；领班是熟脸，而前台也和他初中时的同学似曾相识……

最糟糕的是，他们似乎也没忘记那个早就离乡多年的法官家坏小子，纷纷漫不经心而又笑容古怪地对这对男孩-男人的组合投去了注目礼。

汉克想甩掉男孩紧握的手指但失败了，上帝，这孩子真的有双很稳的手。

他们在无言的沉默中上了电梯，大部分的尴尬属于男人，他的公文包里藏着几瓶廉价啤酒，而不是法律文件；钱包里放着铜箔片包装的橡胶套，和二十年前唯一不同的是里面增加的现金面额和数量，以及最重要的，他近期的体检报告。

这一切都太愚蠢了，在汉克默默回想自己究竟有没有在包里不必须地放一瓶润滑油的时候，他感到了这种空虚和愚蠢，因为轿厢里就两个人，他的视线不由自主地投向还松握着他一根手指的小孩。

他看上去是那么稚气，侧脸仿佛有如教堂壁画上的小天使，那种没有性别无所谓淫欲的小家伙们，天生纯洁的造物。

而恰在此时，这小无赖，在汉克开始看向布莱德利时，他发现另一位也在用奇怪的评估眼神注视着自己。

对方眯细了眼睛，拉长的音调让他荒腔走板的英国腔浓厚了些，"你不是抱着想逃走的念头吧，我可看到了你脸上不该出现的愧疚了，老家伙。"

男孩鼓起脸颊，气得像只鼓鼓的青蛙，"我知道你在想什么，"他咬牙切齿，"你在想我对你来说不够相配，又是因为我的脸太显小了！"

男孩似乎要气的发狂，小卷毛在额前一晃一晃，搞得汉克手心发痒，想抓住那撮小东西感受它能带来的搔痒。

"我可什么都没开口，先生，"取而代之，男人举起双手以证明自己的无辜，"你不能只凭臆测断定一个人的行为，特别是，"汉克顿了顿，"我从没说过一次我想操你这种话，你这是画靶子自己打。"

男孩的眼神变得阴郁起来，他似乎讨厌面对真正的现实，这导致了绝对不理智的做法，汉克对此深恶痛绝，他可是个远近闻名的律师。

"我会像你证明这点的！"

糟糕，男孩似乎被更深地激怒了；他撩起自己的上衣，快速显现出一片苍白的肌肤，汉克能清晰地看到男孩樱粉色浅淡的乳头和几乎不存在的乳晕，还有他那块垒分明的腹肌，不大但恰到好处。

"我也没说一定要和你进行性交，老家伙，"布莱德利的脸仿佛受辱般紧绷着，"事实上我说的是如果你强奸我，凭你的长相和食指长短还在可承受范围之内，"

愤怒像星点一样在小男孩的眼内闪烁，"不过这可不代表你能认定这些，"他的手指向那些他漂亮的腹肌，然后拽回了衣服，"配不上你！"

然后，又是一个鲁莽的举动，愤怒的男孩跳上男人的腰部去啃咬他的嘴唇，汉克被那突如其来的后坐力推向金属墙壁，下意识回手扶住了那仍在空气中跃动的两瓣圆滚滚的肉。

他能感到嘴上温热的喘息和湿润的舌头企图钻进自己的双唇内，齿缝间，是芬芳的蓝莓味道。

而就在一切的猝不及防时，电梯门开了，他们与相似年龄的一对父子不期而遇，面面相觑。

汉克能感到男孩胯间炙热的勃起直直戳着他的胃部，而他自己的也在蠢蠢欲动。男孩喉间微弱笑意的振动直接沉浸在男人嘴里，让汉克也忍不住笑起来。

他托着新认识的年轻人的臀部步出了电梯，没忘记礼貌地朝另一对陌生的旅人点头致意。

"我们没有亲属关系，别担心你遇上了一对乱伦的激烈种族主义！"男孩在汉克的怀里挣着自己的身子，一起一伏的对着电梯方向嚷嚷。

布莱德利的脸都因为这个憋红了，看来被人在这方面进行误解，对他来说是个需要认真对待的问题。汉克放他下地，感觉自己得把脸遮住才能躲得开明天的流言蜚语。

这就是你生长在小镇家乡的另一个坏处，坏事传千里！男人心累地叹了口气，摁压住鼻梁，他感到自己仿佛又被带回了二十年前，生活里除了充斥着满满的愚蠢外毫无其他。

所幸他现在也不用去想其他了，布莱德利气愤地跺着脚把领进了自己的套间，又是一个典型的孩子气举动。  
"我好生气，"男孩对着自己嘀咕，一边蹦跳着踢掉了自己的靴子，"讨厌的陌生人毁掉了一切气氛，扫兴。"

"如果你不介意的话，"汉克不得不指出自己的存在，"这里还有个陌生人就站在你的领地里呢。给他点尊重，或者是至少给他双拖鞋。"

男孩戏谑地转了转眼睛，没有立马应答，反而走向前将门反锁，"谢谢你诚挚的提醒，"蹲下身的布莱德利拾起一双简陋的酒店拖鞋，小屁股也跟着晃了晃，"赶回房子的猎物是不能掉以轻心，小心溜走的。"

"至理名言，不过我不是任何人的猎物，事实上，"汉克一边脱掉自己的慢跑鞋，一边饶有兴趣地争辩着，  
"以正常人的眼光来看，你是我的猎物才像话。以我们俩的年龄来说，做任何类型的朋友都是不适当的。"

"得了吧，在新加坡吃口香糖还是不适当的呢，如果你敢嚼，他们就敢打你的屁股。你喜欢被打屁股吗？我打赌你年轻时是那种会被年轻女老师鞭打的类型，维多利亚式的老派人都喜欢。"

男孩翻出了一叠纸杯，一袋盐水花生，和各色年轻人时兴的小吃，兴致勃勃地将它们放在床头桌上，然后蹭在汉克身边紧贴着男人的大腿，像只期待出门的小狗般眼睛闪亮。

汉克知道他在期待什么，他叹了口气，拿出藏在公文包里偷渡上来的廉价啤酒，把它们倒在纸杯里。

自己则首先对瓶喝了一大口，"听着小子，"他拿手指向那个上半身紧贴着越过他大腿的，想要去够啤酒的男孩，有点粗鲁地开口，"我是比你大不少，但我也没有那么老。"

"我想你是的，"男孩驯顺地答道，"那时代的好人们很习惯童工和一切新生事物，而你看起来似乎两者都不怎么乐意接受。"

布莱德利的语气很痛苦，他咽下的啤酒使他的唇边多了一层白色的啤酒胡子，滑稽到可爱。

他们沉默地各自大喝了一会，都沉浸在自己独个的烦恼中去，没人想再调情了。但气氛却很融洽。

过了一会，还是布莱德利先打破了沉静，他的声音充满了不确定的苦涩:"其实我来这里是为了明天去看我亲生父亲，从没想过我真的还会再找他。"

汉克拿酒瓶的手收紧了，他平淡地给出建议，"父亲问题，哈？你，你是第一次去见他，还是有什么解不开的矛盾？"

棕发男孩把自己安置在同样有着棕色头发的男人大腿上，像猫一样伸展着躯体，也像猫一样声音神秘懒散:

"第二种，他和妈妈离婚时我就是个大孩子了，我不是那种父不详的私生子。我也不是为了解决矛盾才来找他的。"

汉克松了口气，又有种隐约被冒犯的感觉，不过他没开口评论，继续等待下文。根据他本人的经验，亲父子之间大概率不会有什么真正解不开的心结，只不过需要时间和成长。

不过这显然不是布莱德利的想法，他叹了口气，没再诉说自己的'父亲问题'。

但男人能感到自己的裤子被一小块的泪水洇湿了。

"或许你想听听我的故事，"汉克清了清嗓子，又喝下一大口啤酒，他的手指开始自然而然地抚弄男孩的头发，和他有着细碎茸毛的后颈。

按日本人的说法，这是个很值得反复欣赏的地方。不过汉克没觉得性欲勃发，反而有种暖洋洋的感觉在心头扭动，大概率是啤酒的作用。

布莱德利在他的腿上小心翼翼地蹭了好几下才扭过头对上男人的视线。他的眼睛还漾着水光，鼻头红得像颗树莓。简直秀色可餐。

"别告诉我你爸爸也因为杀人进了精神疗养监狱，"男孩撅起嘴，"然后我们是他们的同床室友家属。"

汉克轻笑出声，搔了搔男孩耳后给他一点安慰，"我确信不会的，我爸爸在这里当了一辈子法官，在他前年入狱时，我相信凭借本地关系他们会给他分配个单间，还有护士。因为他已经快到九十岁，还得了癌症。"

他停顿了一下，实在也有点惊讶两个人相似的倒霉缘分，"除此之外，你爸爸和我爸爸的情况倒是有很大相似。"

"你骗我，"男孩又扭了下身子，语调平平的否认着，"你只是故意想安慰我而已，大骗子。"

"嘿！注意你的语言，年轻人，"汉克佯怒，摁了下对方的鼻子，像摁车铃一样，"我有什么必要骗一个过路的陌生人，就像你，有什么必要骗一个给你带啤酒的好心本地人呢？  
"  
"你的意思是说，"布莱德利挠挠他鼻头上男人的手指，把它拽到近前仔细研究，然后握住它，像握住一把剑一样将它指向另一个人的鼻子，

"我不是你值得取悦的对象喽？好吧，现在把你的故事告诉我，我会判断它的真伪。"  
现在的这代年轻人啊。

汉克在心里叹气，放下他的酒瓶，讲了讲他老爹的故事，感觉自己醉到开始说胡话了，要不他怎么会说出像'虽然他杀了那个人渣，是个讨厌的父亲，又脏又烦人的老头，满手鲜血的刽子手，但不管怎么说，他也是我的英雄。'

男孩面无表情，他盯着汉克，嘴里像含棒棒糖一样含着男人的手指，在听到英雄的时候竟然伸出犬齿来咬了那可怜的手指一口。显而易见地嫉妒。

布莱德利慢吞吞地开口，嘴里的东西让他吐字不清:"那他还在那个精神疗养院里吗，我明天可以托我爸问问你爸爸的信儿。"

汉克的笑容淡去了，他简单的答道:"癌症去世了。"

而男孩的表现则比他更要低落，他阖起眼睛，皱着脸喃喃了句，"我很抱歉，老家伙。真希望能用我爸爸的命换你爸爸的。"

"别乱说，"男人玩笑般杵了下布莱德利的侧肋，"不管如何，不管你多怨恨他，血缘是无法被斩断的。我在你这么大被我的老男人被判去少管所也恨不得他出点什么意外，不过现在，"汉克耸了耸肩，

"我希望他继续活过来欺负我，对所有人颐指气使耍他的'法官脾气'。"

他的劝阻对小男孩来说似乎无动于衷，他的脸上露出一个混杂着回忆和痛苦，嫉妒相融合的微笑:"真甜蜜。"

男人不知道被自己的父亲送进监狱这事情到底有什么甜蜜可言，但他确实很善于察言观色。现在则是时候换个城阙的话题来聊了，他看了眼手表，期待着能在不做爱的情况下零点之前到家。

　　但是布莱德利没给他这个机会，男孩猝不及防倒在汉克的腿上，他的鼻尖正对着金属皮带扣，不知怎么的，汉克仿佛能够感到有金属的凉意也划过他的鼻尖。

　　他想推开孩子的脑袋，却没成功。一只有力的手带着坚定的信心将他的衬衫从裤子里抽出来，而他下一件所知道的事情就是自己天旋地转地躺在床上，头晕眼花地注视着暖黄光调的酒店吸顶灯。

　　一颗鬼鬼祟祟的头颅蹭进他的衬衫里，在他的腹肌上像只小狗一样左右磨蹭脸颊。这并不性感，却让他的心里变得柔情无限。男孩的声音在布料的遮掩下显得沉闷：

　　“我喜欢你爸爸，因为他把你送进少管所是因为你是个缺乏管教的坏孩子。他真的关心你。而我，我把我爸爸送进监狱也是因为他是个缺乏人性的坏爸爸。他需要被特殊监管起来，可我还是会忍不住关心他，但是不是因为我还爱他，而是因为我恨他，我的良心太好了，它也不想杀人。”

　　男孩的舌头是湿润的一条线，顺着腹股沟向下滑去。汉克能感觉到他的欲望在升腾，又在随着可怕的对话下降，这是一种十分矛盾的状态。他不想在听这个陌生男孩的胡言乱语，但是却不想起身离开这种殊异的快感。

　　汉克从没变过这么矛盾，既恐惧又蓬勃；他的理智像个局外人一样在吸顶灯上盘旋着，注视着他自己伸手扯开衬衫的贝壳扣子，去抚摸，拖拽那一头他在电梯就渴望抚摸的发卷。那是种难以形容的瘙痒。

　　男孩的声音还在继续，是缥缈的撒旦地呓语：“我知道你以为我是个疯子，老家伙。可实际上疯的绝不是我，而是我那个可怕的父亲。我继承了他那一半疯血，可能也多少有点这种潜质，毕竟话不能说绝，对吗？“

　　他冷静地侃侃而谈，仰起头坦然接受男人大掌的抚摸，汉克看不到他的表情，只能感到有一只手缓慢的解开了他的裤子拉链，游鱼般的进去掌压自己困在内裤中的半勃。漫不经心又带有恶意的动作。

　　汉克努力让自己的感官集中在听觉上，他听见男孩带着恶意的字眼里的痛苦，柑橘仿佛自己也回到了同样痛苦，罪恶，失败的青少年时代，这让他有种眩晕般的作呕。

　　那是个寒冷，寒冷的冬天，你在除了白色看不见其他东西的森林里跋涉，身边只有一个蠢货弟弟和，粗鲁又野蛮的父亲。他是个强壮又恐怖的伐木工，对任何事都漠然对待，毫无道德观念。汉克在思想中为那寒冷发着抖，他忍不住想蜷缩住自己，抱着点什么来确认安全。

　　冰窟下的河水太冷了，他的衣服像是沉重的铁灌浇在身上，让人又冷又热。布莱德利的唇有着火热的啤酒气息，朝男人的喉咙中灌入了生命的气息。他们俩的吻是一团乱，舌头和齿列乱七八糟的纠缠在一起。汉克从来没对任何人有过这么深刻的共情体验，他不知道这是为什么，只能颤抖着，惊异地注视着男孩。

　　而布莱德利抱着男人的头，像是穿着七重纱的公主抱着她的圣约翰，他的眼睛亮的像猫。

　　这只是个开始。他轻声说。

　　这确实只是个开始。汉克翻过身把男孩钉在床上，仰着面，头发蓬乱地散在白色的床单上，他吞进那两片薄唇，啃噬着吞没着接下来的话语。吞下去那间燃烧着的木屋，可怕的父亲，还有死在地板上的法国游客。

　　男孩在他的身下颤抖着，却不是在畏惧他。外面的北风萧瑟地呜呜作响，汉克将自己埋进了年轻人地脖子里，“我知道，”他顺势舔舐着他的侧脖颈，轻咬那可爱的锁骨，爱抚它。

　　我知道父亲有多可怕。他在心里对自己说。任由那双臂膀从背后握住他的肩胛，把他往下拉去。汉克感到有电流从他们接触到的每块赤裸肌肤上传递着，他兴奋到心脏都要跳出去，手指却还在摁压对方那颗淡粉的乳头，引得男孩不住地蹬腿。

　　接着男人从紧窒的抱握中脱身，将脸颊埋进男孩圆润的臀间，从大张的腿缝中去舔舐那个小小的褶皱。和乳头一样，它也是同样的粉色，只是比上面更要浅谈。男孩是光洁而无毛的身体，汉克的鼻尖抵着孩子圆圆的阴囊，每次颇具雄心地进攻都能给予那个小东西一次不大不小的刺激。

　　布莱德利的身体因这样从来从没感受过的快感而绷紧，却因为紧绷的态度而变得更加敏感。恶性循环。汉克脑子蹦出这个词，同时将他的舌头在那紧窒的甬道里刺的更深。

　　舌头之后是一根平平无奇的手指，它的作用是用来探险那神秘的一点具体位置。汉克将自己的头颅转移到了更有用的地方，他头一次在男孩身上从下至上的滑过，最后停留在另外一颗根本没被关注过的小乳头。

　　汉克用舌头拨弄挑逗着他，享受着男孩努力隐忍着的哭腔和呻吟，最终败在了一败涂地的挺胸前送中。他的手指则在持续戳刺，由一只增加成两只探路兵，行剪刀动作.

　　他释放出来的欲望抵着肌肉紧实的大腿，浪费地淌着前液，把布莱德利的大腿根处搞得一团糟。然后是三只和四只手指，汉克从不缺乏耐心，否则他也不会选择和官僚主义打交道的工作了。

　　男孩的快乐的一点位置十分靠上，这是汉克在用手指扩张时没发现它的罪魁祸首。他将自己缓缓抵入男孩的身体，注视着他光洁泛红的躯体吞进自己的阴茎，感受着完全进入时的肉浪翻滚。

　　男孩的双腿大张着，他也皱着眉看见自己是如何被一个和他父亲相同年纪的男人操干。粗大的阴茎就这么直直楔入他的体内，像是滚烫的烙铁带着一跳一跳的生命力。和假阳具是完全不同的感觉，他感觉自己正被人使用，完全丧失了主动权，如同被海浪主宰着的捕鲸船，随处漂浮没有目标。

　　但是那种辛辣的快感又不能忽视，他没得到多少的喘息机会就被人狠狠戳刺，紧紧只是无聊的一进一出而已，却碾压着他所有最娇嫩的肌肤。他被迫伸展着自己，双腿仿佛有着独立意志地环上男人臀部，央求着他的阴囊更用力的拍打在自己的会阴上。

　　然后是突然之间，一次比一次加深的撞击中，有某个地方是没发标书的敏感。布莱德利真的忍不住他的泪水和想要逃离的念头，他扭转着身子，想从性爱里逃脱这过载的一切感官，却毫无疑问地被拉回来，更重更深地操弄着这个地方。

　　他哭叫着，呻吟着，胡言乱语地想让男人，先生发发慈悲，放慢速度或者是去操别的地方，别再戳刺那里，可是得到的回应是更加疾风暴雨的深入侵犯。他用尽全力抬起脑袋看向身下，却看到了他的肚皮上，他完美的腹肌上戳刺出来的起伏动作。

　　布莱德利别无他法，只能紧紧抱住这个在他体内施虐的男人，用力咬住他的后颈发泄无处发泄的快感，他变成了缠枝藤，紧紧环上另外一个人的身体，然后完成了他短暂的人生里最无法描述的高潮，弄脏了彼此的腹股沟。

　　男人的戳刺还没完，他的动作更加粗鲁沉重了，布莱德利不知道是多久，也许只有几秒，也许有一个晚上那么长的时间，他受到了最后沉重的一击，又被这之前持续不断的刺激而断断续续地干性高潮着，他略带痛苦地淌着精液，感觉被累得浑身散架。还来不及做点什么，收拾残局就已经入睡。没去管屁股里仍然夹着的阴茎。

　　汉克拔出自己，用他的手臂侧卧着揽过男孩，再也没力气起身完成那个零点回家的承诺了。他的手指无意识磨蹭着布莱德利的乳头，也陷入了睡眠。

　　明天的烂摊子则是另外一天了。  
　　

　　end


End file.
